harroway_paradisefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Revenant
Revenants are ghosts that have been infused with strange magical (read: alien) energies and brought partially back into the mortal plane. They are invisible to the naked eye but can still be influenced by mortal means (i.e. lockers). In addition, simple machinery or animals will recognize a revenant's presence and be alerted by their existence. Revenants are typically immortal while invisible, but some of their spooky abilities will reveal them to the crew for brief amounts of time. Becoming a Revenant There are two ways to become a revenant. The first is for an admin to spawn in a revenant and quickly place you into the mob. The second way is for a random event to happen. You must have the Revenant preference toggled on (use the verb for special candidancy in the Preferences tab) and you may be selected. A sound will play to your client in case you were alt-tabbed or something and you will spawn in space within a close proximity to the station. If flying around for a bit you don't find the station, keep flying until you find it or yell at the admins that you can't. Delicious Life Force So, you're a newly-spawned revenant. One of the first things you may notice is that you look badass you have a little counter in your status tab with a number and an E next to it. That's essence, and it is your most important resource. Your maximum health is controlled by this number, and it will regenerate up to 25. If your essence hits zero, you will be warned and have it jolted up to 1. If this happens three times, or 'strikes', you die for good. There's an ability called Life Tap that gives you a lot of essence for one of these strikes if you're feeling ballsy. Anyway, most of your abilities are behind a lock and you need to have some essence to unlock them. To get essence, you have one ability by default: Harvest. This can be used while next to an unconscious or dead human to gain a small amount of essence. This is a very small amount and you can't drain the same corpse twice, so you'll need to get creative or wander around for a bit. Note that while you're harvesting something, you can be seen and attacked by the living. Abilities Below is a list of all the abilities a revenant can use. Fighting the Unholy Menace So you're a crew member and you just saw a guy with purple lights flowing out of him leading into a spooky blue ghost. You've shouted over radio and now the crew know. Revenants can range from annoying to amazingly dangerous, and the more corpses they drain, the more powerful they get. However, there's a few things you can do to fight revenants. First of all, get the chaplain. Their null rod is incredibly powerful against the revenant and will drain large chunks of essence from them. Revenants are generally hard to fight, mainly because they're both invisible, can phase through walls, and can't take damage in this state, but there are a few ways around it. Generally, waiting for them to drain someone or reveal themselves is the best time to go ham on their ass. (NOTE: Not implemented) They also can't pass through tiles with holy water, and if there's salt on the tile they'll be stunned and revealed for a short time. Salt in general does exceptional damage against them due to its inherent ability to absorb essence. Also, if they get too powerful, admins might trim them down to size or warn them to keep the killing down. Generally the most powerful revenants have ridiculous amounts of essence they don't need to kill for and can even be helpful in some scenarios if it can forward their own power. Just be careful of them and note that they'll be willing to double-cross you at any time if you so much as look at a salt shaker.+ Category: Jobs